In the beverage-manufacturing industry, it is customary that, during the production of plastic containers, the latter are conveyed by means of gripping clamps. In this case, it is possible for a given gripping clamp to convey the container and transfer it to a further gripping clamp. WO 2007/144262 describes a gripping device for containers. In said document, one gripping clamp is provided which has two cooperating gripping regions that grip the containers from two sides. The movement of these gripping regions is in this case coupled to one another so that the actuation of one region also causes an actuation of the other region. The two gripping regions or jaws are in this case each formed in one piece with the cooperating means.
WO 00/76746 A1 discloses a gripper for transporting containers. Here, this gripper is arranged on a carrier and can be opened or closed by movements starting from this carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,634 B1 discloses a further gripper for gripping preforms, two gripping jaws likewise being provided here on an actuation arm and a carrier plate, which gripping jaws grip the containers.
In the prior art, it is often desirable to change the gripping elements, for example, if they are worn or if other gripping elements are required for a different type of container.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a gripping element or a clamp which can quickly be changed, in order in this way to reduce the time required for a system changeover.